This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing products, including goods and services, from a vending machine.
A vending machine accepts money and, in return, dispenses goods or services, such as beverages, candy, or other everyday items. Currently, vending machines accept either exact change or, in some cases, paper currency or credit/debit cards. Amounts in excess of the purchase price are typically refunded via a change dispenser.